The Love of a Pharoah and a Night Gaurd
by megawoman 5210
Summary: First ever Kahmunrah/Larry. Kahmunrah will do anything for Larry to be by his side. Eventual wedding and possibly eventual mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Since there are Akhmenrah/Larry stories out there but no Kahmunrah/Larry stories, I decided to be the first fanfiction author to make one. Read and review, please. I want to know what all of you think.

* * *

**Larry was making his usual rounds in the museum, preventing chaos whenever it may strike. Tonight, Kahmunrah arrived as a part of an extention to the Egyptian exhibit. peaking of Kahmunrah, he walked over to Larry and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. When the night gaurd turned around, he saw from the pharore's face that his feelings toward him changed drastically ever since the incident (or fight, whichever you prefer,) at the Smthsonian had changed.  
Kahmunrah smiled warmly and said," When I take over, you would make an excellent co-ruler as my husband."  
Larry only scowled and said, "I'll never marry you. I'll never even love you, after all that you've done."  
Kahmunrah only smiled and said, "It's not like I'm going to let you choose. In fact, I even have my allies from the Smithsonian to help me force you into marraige. And with the Tablet, I'll make sure you will also have my besides, you will learn to love me."  
Then he took Larry and forced him into a kiss. Then Larry pulled away and ran as fast as his legs will carry him. Kahmunrah thaen sat down, dissapointed. Then he sent for Napolion to find Larry and bring him back before him. Wiyth a nod, Napolion and his troops went on a search that might last all night. When he was found, Larry was dropped on the floor and Kahmunrah picked him up and hugged him. Then Larry, for the first time, saw Kahmunrah in a different way and fell in love with him.  
Larry sighed and said, "I was wrong. I love you now. You win. I'll marry you.  
Kahmunrah smiledand said, "i knew you wouls see things my way."  
And then, they kissed.


	2. The Wedding

Reactions to the engagement varied. Jedediah, who still hasn't forgotten what Kahmurah had done to him, was furious at first, but thenhe calmed down in order for Larry to be , in the Egyptian exhibit, Larry, Akhmenrah, and Kahmunrah were making plans for the wedding.  
"I want a traditional, American style wedding," Larry said.  
Akhmenrah nodded and said, "And I'll make the wedding official. Larry, I do hope that this marraige will help my brother be kinder towards people."  
Kahmunrah then said, "For Larry, I will do anything."

* * *

_4 months later_

Larry looked at himself in the mirror. For the wedding, he was wearing a strapped white dress and a beautiful white veil. He looked at the bouquet, which was 14 pretty red roses and pink blossoms. There was then a knock at the door.  
"Lawrence, are you ready, now," Teddy called.  
Larry answered," I always have been ready."  
Everyone struggled through the entire wedding ceremony, including the "bride" and a while, it was time for the wedding vows.  
Akhmenrah cleared his throat and said, "Kahmunrah, do take Larry to be yourlafully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, till death do you part?"  
Kahmunrah said, "I do."  
Then Akhmenrah said, "Do you, Larry, take this man, Kahmunrah, to be your lafully wedded husbad, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad,till death do you part?"  
Larry said, "I do."  
Akhmenrah then said, "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss."  
Then Kahmunrah took Larry and they kissed as long and hard as they could. The wedding reception was marvelous. After a while, before the sun rose, Kahmunrah tok his new husband and breifly kissed him.  
"I love you," Kahmunrah whispered.  
"I love you, too,"Larry , as they went their seperate ways until the next night, Larry thought about how lucky he was.

* * *

**Read and review. Please let me know what you thought of the wedding chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad I'm getting posotive reviews. Speaking of which, please keep on reviewing! In response to my last one, I'll try to make the chapters longer.

* * *

**Larry and Kahmunrah were sitting alone in his office. True to his word, Kahmunrah enabled Larry to be able to have children with the tablet. And now, they were trying to have a baby.  
"Are you ready," Kahmunrah asked Larry. Larry only nodded. Soon, they were removing each other's clothes. For a while, Kahmunrah teased, and once or twice Larry bucked up to create more pleasurable friction.  
Then Kahmunrah said, "This may hurt a little." Then he thrust his way in Larry, and he sreamed because of the intense pleasure.  
Lary screamed, "More! Oh, Kahmunrah, please give me more!" And the pharoah was more than happy to oblige. with each thrust, he kept kissing Larry. Then, semen entered the night gaurd's a few more hours of this, they both agreed that since the sun was about to come up, they decided to put their clothes on and call it a day.  
As Larry walked home to Nicky and some breakfast, Larry hoped that the results of the entire time would be favorable.

* * *

_2 weeks later..._

Larry got up feeling nauseous. Then, he rushed to the bathroom and puked all over the toilet. After that, he left for the museum.  
"Gigantor, are you all right? You don't look very well," Jedediah remarked.  
larry nodded and said, "I'm fine." jaust after he said this, though, he ran to a trash can and puked in it. As Kahmunrah walked by and noticed, he immeadiately rushed to his husband's aid.  
After the vomiting stopped, Kahmunrah said, "Larry, my love, perhaps you shouls see a doctor. I don't thids kind of vomiting is normal." larry omly nodded, feeling too sick to argue. after taking his husband's advice, Larry discovered that he had good news to tell everyone.  
"My love, did the doctor tell you anything," Kahmunrah asked his husband the very next night.  
Larry said, "Yes. In fact, asa it turns out, I'm pregnant."  
Kahmunrah then twirlec around with Larry, saying, "That's great! We're finally going to be parents!"  
Larry said with a sigh, Things are going to be great from here on out." Kahmunrah nodded in agreemement.

* * *

_3 nights later..._

Lary and kahmunrah told everyone the great news. Everyone gave them their Akhmenrah was mst excited about becoming an uncle.  
"We just have so many things to prepare for," he said.

* * *

_5 months later,_

Larry waddled around the museum when he felt something happen in his stomach. He then went in search for Kahmunrah.  
When he foundhis husband reading some hyroglyphics, Kahmunrah said, "What is it, Larry.  
Larry responded by saying, "The baby just kicked." Kahmunrah then put his hand on Larryu's stomach. Sure enough, the baby kicked against his palm. As Larry watched Kahmunrah talk to their unborn baby, he thought about how perfectly his life went so far. And he hoped it would keep getting better and better.

* * *

**Okay, do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl? What would want Larry and Kahmunrah to name it? I'm always open for suggestions. So please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_4 months later..._

"ARRRRRRRRGHHHHHH!" Larry yelled as another contraction hit. Just a few hours ago, he joust went into labor. And so far, he was in a lot of pain._  
"_Don't worry, dad," Nicky said. "It will all be over soon."  
" I.. hope.. so," Larry said, panting._  
_"Where's Larry," Kahmunrah said as he burst into the room.  
" Right... here..." Larry replied weakly.  
A few more hours later, there was a new baby girl in their arms.  
"I have the perfect name for her. It's Kharry," Larry said.  
Kahmunrah only nodded and said, "It's perfect."

* * *

_13 years later..._

A teenage girl sat alone in her room. She has black hair and eyes and white skin. She was wearing a T-shirt that says, "Don't bother me" in all capitol letters, a pair of blue jeans, and sandals. She's none other than Kharry Daley, Kahmunrah and Larry's daughter. and tonight is her thirteenth birthday.  
"Are you ready to go," Larry asked just after Kharry finished putting on her make up.

"Yes, Mom," Kharry replied as she picked up her purse. As they walked towards the museum, Kharry became eager to see her dad.  
When they arrived, Kahmunrah said, "Happy birthday, my daughter."  
"Kharry smiled and said, "Thanks, Dad." Then she hugged both of her thought she was lucky to have such awesome parents and an extremely cool half brother.  
Speaking of Nicky, he just arrivec and said, "Happy birthday, kiddo."  
Kharry smiled and said, "Thanks, big bro." So far, she got a new video game from Larry, an ankh from her Uncle Akhmenrah, a scepter from Kahmunrah, a digital camera from Nicky, and countless presents from the other residents of the museum.  
Thank you, you guys are pretty awesome," Kharry said. Every one returned her thanks, and then got one with the party. Her birthday cake, though, was _huge._ It has five layers of chocolate with chocolate and vanilla icing. And it said "Happy birthday, Kharry" in big, green letters. Just about everyone began wolfing it down.  
"Kharry then said, "THis is the most awesome birthday ever."

* * *

**The reason Kharry (thanks for the suggestion) siad "awesome" a lot because I decided to make it her favorite word. In fact, I think I just decided to make it her _first _word. Please review!**


	5. Kahrry's First Date

All her life, Kahrry Daley had been teased because of who her parents are. She has a secret crush named Alexander Thomas, and he's in half of her classes at school. He has hair as black as midnight, fair white skin, and electric green eyes that she sometimes get lost in. But so far, they haven't asked each other out. Whenever he walked by, Kahrry said quietly to herself, "He's so awesome."  
So she was surprised when he asked, "Hey, Kahrry. Want to go out to the movies with me?"  
Kahrry stuttered before saying, "Yes, o-of course I'll go out."

* * *

_4 days later..._

Larry and Kahmunrah were very excited about their daughter's first date.  
"Be back at around 10:00," Larry said as Kahrry got ready.  
"Sure, Mom," Kahrry replied as she put on her earrings. Alexander, like everyone else, knew that her dad was actually an exhibit (Her mom's pregnancy attracted a lot of media attention.)  
Larry also knew that Kahmunrah was very protective of their daughter. So he said, "Just a heads up. Don't let your dad meet him until after the fifth date."  
Kahrry sighed and said, "I know, Mom."Just then the doorbell rang. When Larry opened the door, there stood Alexander with a bouquet of flowers obviously meant for Kahrry.  
"Hi, Mr. Daley. Where's Kahrry," Alexander said nervously.  
"I'm right here, Alex," Kahrry replied wearing a green shirt and skirt, along with white tennis shoes and green and white earrings.

* * *

_3 hours later..._

Kahrry and Alexander arrived at her house at 10:00 exactly.  
Kahrry smiled and said, "I had a great time."  
Alexander smiled back and said, "I did, too."  
Kahrry nodded and said, "Good. So does this mean that we're now boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
Alexander said, "Yeah. I guess it does. Then, they shared their first kiss together.  
Larry opened the door and said, "How sweet. But Kahrry, I think it's about time you headed to bed."  
"Mom," kahrry whined. But she did what she was told, anyway.  
A little while later, as Larry called his husband, he said, "Hey Kahmunrah, guess what?"  
"What," replied Kahmunrah, a little confused.  
Larry then said, "Kahrry just had her very first kiss.

* * *

**So, how did Kahrry's first date go? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are we doing this, again," Alexander asked as Kahry led him down the streets.  
"You have to meet my father, the Pharoah Kahmunrah," Kahrry they walked, Kahrry became more nervous. What would her father think of Alexander?  
"Hello, Kahrry," Sacagawea said.  
"Hi, Sacagawea. Glad you're feeling awesome," Kahrry replied. "Where's Dad?"  
"He's in the Egyptian exhibit," Sacagawea replied. Then she turned towards Alexander. "So you're Kahrry's new boyfriend."  
Alexander cleared his throat and said, "Yes. I am. Kahrry wanted me to meet her dad."  
"Follow me," Kahrry said, taking her boyfriend's hand again.  
After walking down the halls that seemed to last forever, they finally reached the Egyptian exhibit.  
"Hello, you must be this Alexander boy Kahrry told me about," Kahmunrah said.  
Alexander said, "Hello, uh, er, Pharoah Khamunrah."  
"Hi, Alexander. Hi, Kahrry," Larry said, walking into the room.  
"Hi Mom. Hi Dad," Kahrry said.  
"Hello, my daughter," Kahmunrah replied.  
And so it went. Alexander tried to make a very good impresion to Kahmunrah. And so far, he was doing a very good job.  
"Thank you, Your Highness," Alexander said.  
"Please, call me kahmunrah. You are very fit for Kahrry," Kahmunrah said.  
"Thank you, Kahmunrah," Alexander replied as he looked at the pharoah with gratitude.  
"You're very awesome, Alex," Kahrry said, getting lost in her boyfriend's green eyes.  
"And so are you," Alexander replied, getting lost in Kahrry's own dark brown eyes.  
Then, as their faces came closer and closer, they finally kissed.

* * *

_Christmas, 2023_

Christmas time had arrived! The Museum of Natural History was heavily decorated for the occasion.  
"Ah, Christmas. The most awesome time of the year," Kahrry said with sastifaction.  
"I know. Come on, let's go," Larry said.  
"Let me call alexander," Kahrry said. She dialed on her cell phone and waited.  
After a few minutes, Alexander picked up and said, "Hi, Kahrry."  
"We're ready to go to the museum now. are you ready," Kahrry said.  
"Got it," Alexander then went to the museum.  
"Merry Christmas, everyone," Napoleon said.  
"Merry Christmas to you, too," replied they prepared to exchange gifts.  
"Mom, Dad, I want to give this to you for your birthday," Kahrry said. Then she picked up two packages.  
"Wow, Kahrry. This is amazing," Larry said. They were two photo albums with pictures of Kahmunrah and Larry together.  
"How creative. Thank you, my daughter,"Kahmunrah replied.  
Kahrry replied, "You're welcome. Your love for each other inspired me to make this."  
"And Alex, this is for you," Kahrry said, giving her boyfriend a package.  
"Wow, Kahrry. This is amazing," Alexander was another photo album, this time with pictures of Kahrry and Alexander together, starting with the ones that were taken when they started dating.  
"Well, we had such awesome times together, and I wanted to throw something together to help you remember them," Kharry said.  
"Thank you. You are my pretty little angel," Alexander said. They then kissed with intense passion.

* * *

**This is the final chapter, but I'm considdering making a sequel. Please review!**


End file.
